One spark of life
by KuroNyo.sama
Summary: Oscuridad...donde nuestras mayores pesadillas se hacen realidad o donde nuestros deseos mas escondidos pueden realizarse...con un precio a pagar
1. El regreso

_**Hola aquí Lora con mi primer fanfic, como dije en mi perfil el primer fic que leí fue un **__**Takari **__**por lo que escribí este fic, ya lo había publicado en un foro (lamentablemente extinto) pero ahora lo volví a revivir ya corregido, con el paso del trama y la historia verán que enfatiza también muchas otra parejas y para **__**AngelTheKid **__**le reitero mis felicitaciones por su historia **__**The dark sister of the light**__** y de nuevo le reitero que no haya mal entendidos ya que esta historia es un tanto similar pero con diferentes circunstancias y acciones y bueno sin más anuncios los dejo con el primer capitulo**_

_**Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños salvo por otros personajes que surgirán más adelante. Esta historia, no la hago con fines de lucro sino por entretenimiento de mi queridísimo publico**_

**One spark of life**

_**No…no...Hagas esto…no entiendes que te amo**_

…

Ahhh…solo fue un sueño -decía un joven castaño despertando completamente sudoroso cuando se acercó su pequeño digimon, ¡Davis estas bien! –dijo demiveemon muy preocupado. Si, solo fue una pesadilla- dijo Davis, el joven castaño de ya 19 años _**(así es ya todos crecieron) **_seguía temblando cuando de pronto recordó…¡AHHHHH!, YA ES MUY TARDE- dijo exaltado, salto de la cama ignorando por completo a demiveemon, cuando se dirigio a lavarse los dientes pasaba por su mente aquel compromiso al cual no debía faltar

_**Ay no llegare tarde, hoy es el día en que quedamos de ir al digimundo y si no me apresuro, el idiota de T.K. tendrá más tiempo con Kari, debo llegar cuanto antes.**_

Sin perder tiempo se vistió, comió algo y ya colgándose su mochila en donde ya se encontraba demiveemon salió lo más apresurado posible de la casa.

(EN LA SALA DE COMPUTACION)

Donde esta Davis, ya se tardó demasiado –decía T.K. algo molesto mientras ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro

No te preocupes de seguro no tarda- dijo Cody

Eso espero- dijo Kari cuando de pronto noto a T.K. Bastante preocupado y como siempre cada vez que algo lo afectaba ella era la primera en notarlo,

T.K., te ocurre algo- dijo la castaña bastante preocupada, parece que tienes prisa por entrar al digimundo

Lo sé, disculpa es que siento que algo malo está ocurriendo en el digimundo, es una sensación que ya eh tenido desde hace mucho- dijo T.K.

Espero que no sea nada malo- dijo gatomon hasta que se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la puerta, al dirigirse a ver qué ocurría se encontraron con un muy cansado y adolorido Davis quien por correr tanto se terminó tropezando y cayendo en las escaleras

Davis, te encuentras bien- dijo Kari

Para tener 19 años aun eres muy inmaduro- dijo Yolei entre carcajadas

Bueno ¿nos vamos o no?-dijo Cody

Aaaa… si vamos- dijo Davis mientras se dirigían a las sala de computación

¡NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, VAMONOS!- gritaron al unisono

(EN EL DIGIMUNDO)

Valla, o soy yo o el digimundo es más hermoso que antes –dijo Ken tan educado como siempre

Podemos ponernos aquí, dijo wordmon muy contento

Los jóvenes se instalaron debajo de un frondoso árbol que les daba sombra, todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro mientras charlaban pero sobretodo ese sentimiento de nostalgia que los invadía ya que a pesar de tener a sus digimons con ellos, extrañaban aquel lugar tan maravilloso y a la vez extraño que los unió como equipo, donde pelearon alguna vez, donde forjaron una amistad inquebrantable tanto con sus compañeros digimons como entre ellos mismos y descubrieron su propia fuerza que definitivamente los hizo madurar muchísimo mas.

Yolei platiba animada con Cody quien platicaba muy emocionado sobre el y su novia mientras que Ken no le quitaba la vista ni un minuto, Davis trataba de coquetear con Kari aunque esta no le hiciera ni el menor caso posible. Todo s estaban tan contentos que perdieron la nocion del tiempo y se hizo de noche dejandolos profundamente dormidos

_**¡AYUDA!**_

AHH, T.K. se despertó exaltado, aunque se inquietó un poco al ver que ya era de noche y que todos estaban dormidos se sentía todavía más asustado por aquella voz misteriosa que lo saco de sus sueños, era una voz que expresaba tanta tristeza y terror en sí que inclusive a él lo hacía sentir igual o más asustado, cuando desvió un poco sus ojos noto a Kari recostada en su pecho, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse, cuidadosamente se zafo de sus brazos y la dejo recostada en la hierba, decidió ir a investigar porque sabía que alguien necesitaba ayuda y no se quedaría sin ayudarle, ni siquiera por Kari.

T.K, recorría el pasto bosque del digimundo mientras varios pensamientos rondaban por su mente.

_**¿De quién era esa voz?, no creo que sea de un digimon sabía que algo malo ocurría y debo llegar al fondo de todo esto, y si Myotismon regresa o peor y si tenemos un nuevo enemigo y como estarán los demás… Kari… espero que ella este bien por favor**_

_**¡AYUDA!**_

T.K. se apresuró y corrió siguiendo aquella inquietante y extorsionada voz.

¡DONDE ESTAS!- gritaba completamente desesperado cuando volteaba a todas partes tratando de hallar el camino hasta que se topó con una extraña silueta negra quien lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, fue tan fuerte aquel golpe que cayo inconsciente, mientras era arrastrado de entre las hojas secas de los arboles dejando como único rastro su D-3

_**Bueno que les pareció ¿Les gusto?, *grillos sonando* no importa yo sé que sí, lo hayan amado u odiado gracias por haberlo leído así que críticas, consejos o lo que sea serán bien recibidos por favor no olviden dejar sus valiosísimos comentarios y gracias otra vez, actualizare lo más pronto posible a por cierto perdon por lo corto del capitulo, esque es la introduccion apenas y no dejen de estar atentos a esta historia porque ni se imaginan lo que viene (o a lo mejor y sí) *risa macabra* a bueno hasta pronto y que dios los bendiga**_

_**Lora, fuera…;)**_


	2. De nuevo aqui

_**Hola aquí de nuevo yo, estoy un poco decepcionada por la cantidad de comentarios pero fue ese único comentario que tuve el que me dio fuerzas para continuar esta historia, muchas gracias Yuri por tan alentador comentario y a aquí está el segundo capítulo… **_

Lentamente el cielo nocturno fue cambiando su color a una textura rosada, mientras que se podía observar el sol saliendo de entre las montañas, los digielegidos poco a poco abrían sus ojos…

Ohhhh…valla que sueño- decía un castaño levantándose

Ahhhh…¡Ayyyyyy!-dijo una asustada pelipurpura

Que te pasa Yolei- pregunto hackmon

No se dan cuenta, pasamos la noche aquí cuando solo iba a ser una tarde, nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados

Seguro cuando regresen y les expliquen los entenderán- dijo armadillomon

Chicos…y T.K.- pregunto Kari algo preocupada

¡Qué bueno que despertaron!

Los digielegidos al girarse se encontraron con patamon y gatomon completamente asustados

Patamon, gatomon ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Kari

Gatomon se detuvo en seco

Lo que ocurre es que…T.K…creemos que le ocurrió algo malo

¡QUE!- dijo Kari con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

_**Despierta…despierta**_

Lentamente el ya mencionado rubio abrió sus orbes celestes, de nuevo aquella voz lo sacaba de sus sueños para encararlo en una pesadilla, sin embargo ahora se escuchaba más calmada y se podía escuchar claramente que era una voz femenina hasta que se inquietó al notar su espantoso entorno, se encontraba en un cuarto amplio y oscuro encadenado de pies y manos, sin embargo se veía más inquietado por la voz que lo llevo hasta allí

¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Me llevaste hacia una trampa?, ¡RESPONDE!- dijo T.K. desesperadamente

_**Todavía no nos hemos presentado…**_

¡QUE!, PRESENTARSE…NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA PRESENTACIONES- grito bastante enfurecido

_**Pero de que hablas, si aquí tienes todo el tiempo del mundo…**_

YA BASTA…DEJA DE HABLARME- grito T.K. mientras jalaba de las cadenas tratando inútilmente de romperlas

_**Puedo ayudarte…**_

QUE DIJE DE QUE NO ME HABLARAS- respondió el rubio aun enojado

_**Tranquilo…las cadenas son más frágiles de lo que parecen **_

¿Qué?-menciono T.K. más calmado

Intento jalar por última vez las cadenas lo más que pudo mientras estas salían con suma facilidad y lo dejaba en libertad, impactado por el hecho ocurrido volvió a hablar con la enigmática voz

¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto aun sorprendido sin embargo esta vez no escucho respuesta alguna

¿Estás ahí?- volvió a preguntar y otra vez sin respuesta

Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco, escucho cosas donde no las hay-dijo para sí mismo mientras salía del lugar, cuando finalmente logro hallar la salida cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en esa horrible dimensión del mar oscuro, aun podía recordar cuando tenía tan solo 11 años y rescato a Kari de ese lugar, desde entonces el también se sintió profundamente extrañado por ese lugar donde sentía que algo malo ocurría aun…

_**Será que esa chica…está atrapada también en este lugar**_

T.K. se espantaba de solo tener esa idea, si otro humano se hubiese quedado atrapado en ese lugar y en todos estos años nadie se hubiera enterado

¿Dónde Estás? Pregunto más calmado

_**Sabía que no me abandonarías…**_

Ehh, pero si eres tu-dijo T.K. aliviado de haberla "encontrado"

_**Lo bueno de este lugar es que todo lo que creas o sueñes se vuelve realidad…**_

Como fue que volví a parar aquí de nuevo- digo T.K. susurrando

_**Yo te lo dire…**_

_**hola de nuevo bien trate de alargarlo lo mas que pude porque si lo alargara mas revelaria muchas cosas y esta no es una historia muy larga asi que por ahora lo capitulos seran asi pero como dicen algunos "no importa la cantidad sino la calidad" muchas gracias por leerlo y espero de corazon que les halla gustado y por favor no olvide dejar comentarios porque si no ya no tendre animos de continuarle...bien hasta luego y que les valla bonito**_

_**Lora se marcha...paz :)**_


	3. Voy a encontrarte

_**Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo; muchas gracias a los que comentaron y por las críticas constructivas que tratare de mejorar y bueno sé que estoy un poco atrasada pero ahora les prometo que actualizare más pronto (por si preguntan ya pude organizar mejor mi tiempo para estudiar y hacer mis taras) asi que declaro esta historia otravez en marcha "aplausos" gracias y creo que esta vez será una vez por semana, yo tenía planeado que fuera un día tras otro pero no creo que se pueda bien y sin más demora los dejo con el capítulo… **_

Muy bien a ver si entendí, dices que T.K. fue secuestrado -decía Davis con una mezcla de indiferencia y cansancio

Si y no tenemos idea de que le pueda estar ocurriendo o siquiera de donde pueda estar –decía Patamon muy preocupado

Esperen chicos, podemos usar nuestros D-3 para seguir su rastro y encontrarlo –dijo Yolei alzando su D-3 al aire

Es una gran idea Yolei –dijo Ken

Mientras todos se reunían alrededor de Yolei, una castaña completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el cielo tratando de encontrar alguna señal que la pudiese ayudar, si algo le ocurría a T.K. ella…

_**Donde estas…porque no le tome importancia cuando me dijo que sentía que algo malo ocurriría, porque no le dije antes lo que sentía, porque lo tuve que guardar durante tantos años…fue por miedo…si algo te ocurriera yo me moriría…**_

Kari… estas llorando –dijo cierta digimon felina

Gatomon…yo no…¡NO SE QUE HACER! –dijo finalmente Kari rompiendo en llanto

Tranquila Kari, ya verás que pronto lo encontraremos- dijo Gatomon tratando de tranquilizarla sin éxito

TU NO ENTIENDES, SIEMPRE QUE YO EH ESTADO EN PELIGRO T.K. SIEMPRE ME SALVA Y AHORA QUE EL ESTA EN PELIGRO NO SE QUE HACER…-dijo Kari aun llorando

Kari…él es muy fuerte y se que donde quiera que esté el está bien…y esperando por ti – le dijo Gatomon esta vez con éxito

Si, gracias Gatomon –dijo Kari más calmada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Kari, Gatomon la tenemos la ubicación del D-3 de T.K. asi que vamos- dijo Cody muy animado

Ohm…SI MUY BIEN –dijo Kari con renovada confianza mientras se levantava y junto con gatomon seguía a los demás

(EN EL MAR OSCURO)

Un joven rubio se encontraba acurrucado en sus piernas con la vista fija al mar, su mirada era profunda y enigmática pero a la vez refleja otras sensaciones indescriptibles…quizás alegría y curiosidad

_**Has estado muy callado, te pasa algo…**_

Takeru salió de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se levanto

-Me has dicho muchas cosas, pero no me has dijo como llegue aquí –dijo Takeru indiferentemente

_**-Si te digo como llegaste, sabrás como irte…**_

- Pero eso es lo que necesito, porque no me contestas…

_**-Yo no quiero que te vayas…no me dejes sola**_

- Puedes venir conmigo

_**-No puedo…la gente es mala allá afuera…no quiero ir**_

-Es verdad que hay personas malas pero también hay muchas otras buenas

_**-No te creo…todos son malos**_

-Para nada, dime crees que yo soy malo…

_**-No, tú eres muy bueno**_

-No solo yo, también mis amigos

_**-Me podrías contar de ellos**_

-Muy bien te contare- dijo Takeru con tranquilamente pero a la vez con curiosidad

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

En algún lugar del digimundo, había fuertes vientos y un cielo sombrío y gris donde apenas se podía divisar una silueta. Esta silueta no era humana sino algo muy diferente, se podía divisar su forma de caminar a paso lento pero determinado caminaba entre las hojas secas de los árboles en su entorno

Se trataba de un digimon pequeño, ágil y de forma felina bastante similar a Gatomon sin embargo este no era Gatomon…

_**Ahh…ahhh…diablos este clima no me ayuda para nada pero ya no me puedo detener…sé que está cerca…lo puedo sentir**_

El ya mencionado llevaba consigo una especie de emblema en su cuello, solo que este era diferente al de los originales niños elegidos, no solo su símbolo sino el marco y el color combinan el negro y el morado y en una de sus garras llevaba con él un D-3 de los mismos colores combinados, sus ojos ambarinos abiertos a media asta miraban con determinación el camino cuando de repente

_**El…el emblema está brillando, solo puede significar que estoy cerca…**_

Pensó mientras observaba el emblema y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

el pequeño digimon corrió a toda prisa siguiendo el ya mencionado camino con mucha más determinación que antes, estaba dispuesto a encontrar lo que tanto buscaba_**…**_y lo encontrara

(EN OTRO LUGAR DEL DIGIMUNDO)

Los niños elegido habían caminado por mucho tiempo, estaban ya muy cansados pero era muchos más fuerte su deseo de encontrar a Takeru (en especial de Kari)

-creo que ya estamos cerca la señal se detiene justo por ah…

Yolei no termino su frase al percatarse de un abandonado D-3 de color verde. Todos corrieron hacia dicho objeto con el que se suponía podrían encontrar a su desaparecido amigo pero que desafortunadamente no portaba

-¡NO! ESA ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE ENCONTRARLO –dijo Kari casi llorando

Todos se sentían sumamente decepcionados has que Ken pudo observar algo importante

-oigan miren, son chascos de agua –dijo el ya mencionado

-ESO QUE IMPORTA –dijo Davis un poco enojado

Esas aguas no son normales siento algo malo en ellas –dijo Patamon

Es verdad también lo siento, pero como nos dirá eso donde esta T.K.

_**El mar oscuro…**_

_**Bien fin del tercer capítulo, sé que prometí 2 pero aún estoy perfeccionando algunos detalles, estará listo pronto y espero poder mejorar mi calidad, gracias de nuevo a **__**Yuri **__**y a **__**lamisteriosacristal **__**por mandarme sus comentarios y espero poder mejorar mis faltas, trabajare en eso lo prometo y bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahorita (tarea por supuesto) hasta muy pronto y que dios los bendiga…;)**_


	4. La aventura comienza

_**Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo pero solo espero que no se borren o se modifique el texto porque cuando pongo guiones o cosas luego me las quita pero ojala que no y creo que no tengo nada más que anunciar así que los dejo con el cuarto capitulo :)**_

¡EL MAR OSCURO!- dijo Kari fuertemente

-Pero es imposible, lo cerramos para siempre- dijo Veemon

-Pero…y si realmente no se cerró, y si Kari está en lo correcto –dijo Ken algo preocupado

-O peor…que tal si caímos en una trampa, si sabían que vendríamos –dijo Cody intuitivamente

-Debemos hacer algo, pero que –dijo Patamon completamente alarmado

-Lo primero sera saber donde esta T.K. y si es cierto que se encuentra en el mar oscuro tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarlo de ahí –dijo Yolie decididamente

-Si…como quieran –dijo Davis dándole la menor importancia posible

Desde que Daisuke y Takeru se conocieron en el digimundo se encontró una gran rivalidad entre ellos dos, a pesar de que su relación mejoro levemente volvió a crecer en el de nuevo el rencor y la envidia cuando lo nombraron capitán de basquetbol, cuando tenía cada vez más admiradoras rendidas a sus pies pero sobre todas esas cosas lo que más le dolió fue cuando Hikari le confesó que estaba enamorada de Takeru…esa fue la gota que definitivamente derramo el vaso y desde entonces no lo soportaba, odiaba verlo con esa sonrisa todo el tiempo sin nada que pudiese borrársela, aborrecía por completo su dicha y forma de ser, lo odiaba tan solo por ser el…

-Davis…pon atención esto es importante- se escuchó la voz de Yolei gritándole (quizá por el poco interés que puso en la situación)

-¡BIEN ESTABIEN! BUSQUEMOS AL NIÑO BONITO PARA IRNOS DE AQUÍ…- grito sonoramente Davis al momento se alejarse de ellos

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y algo enojados por su reacción pero sin embargo sabían que era mucho más urgente hallar a T.K. que ponerse a discutir con Davis

Y todos fueron tras de el

(En el mar oscuro)

Un joven y atractivo rubio daba vueltas como tigre enjaulado, sentía miedo y angustia por su situación pero a la vez tenía otra sensaciones sin explicación…tal vez debido a la chica que se "encontraba" con el

_**Porque**** callas de nuevo**_

El rubio volteo a mirar hacia otra vez hacia el mar y con una pizca de tristeza le contesto

-Yo…bueno…es que al recordar a mis amigos me sentí mal-dijo algo nostalgico

_**-No me has dicho nada de ellos**_

Mira, porque mejor no me cuantas sobre ti, no sé nada sobre salvo que eres una extraña chica que ni siquiera puedo ver…dime cuál es tu nombre

_**-Nombre…yo**_

Si mira, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi y tu eres…

_**-Yo no tengo…no puedo recordar**_

No lo recuerdas –dijo el joven rubio

Takeru primero pensó lo peor…

_**Qué tal si a esa chica le ah ocurrido algo o que tal si ella es una…**_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un horrible estruendo, el mar se movía violentamente, el aire soplaba con mayor fuerza hasta que se hizo presente aquel personaje culpable de dichos estragos…Devimon

¡QUE HACES AQUÍ! –grito Takeru con furia y tristesa

**-**Asi que de nuevo nos vemos joven elegido, ya no eres tan pequeño como recordaba jajajaja estavez terminare contigo a menos que cooperes conmigo- dijo Devimon despreocupadamente

QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, PRIMERO MUERTO –dijo Takeru furioso

-Dime donde está, la fuente de energía- dijo devimon mucho mas energicamente

-DE QUE HABLAS –dijo Takeru cuya furia iba en aumento

Sin embargo en medio de la discusión, la marea se movía mucho más violentamente y el viento fuertemente que amenazaba a Devimon

Con sacarlo volando sin embargo este era muy fuerte y con facilidad se mantuvo en el aire

-Valla así que aquí estas, te llevare conmigo antes de que otro lo haga - dijo Devimon con un tono malévolo

**_-No se quien seas, pero no jamas ire contigo_**

-Será por las buenas o por las malas, me da gusto que hayas elegido por las malas…jajajaja. dijo Devimon

Devimon alzo en vuelo hasta llegar hasta el punto más alto, formo entre sus manos una poderosa energía oscura que apunto hacia el mar, este causo un terrible estruendo al caer en el agua

_**¡Ahhhhhhh!**_

Nooooooo, que le hiciste –dijo Takeru

-Ahora acabare contigo joven elegido

Takeru no se quebró ante sus comentarios y decidió pelear, estaba dispuesto a acabar con el de una vez por todas y salvar a su nueva amiga cuando de repente un portal se abrió trayendo consigo a sus amigos con sus respectivos digimons

-¡T.K.! –gritaron todos al unisono

-T.K. – dijo Patamon

-Chicos, Patamon vinieron pero como –dijo Takeru feliz y a la vez confundido

-Después te lo explicaremos, ahora acabemos con Devimon –dijo Yolei entusiasmada

-Toma tu D-3-le dijo Cody sacando el pequeño dispositivo verde

-Gracias chicos –dijo T.K. mientras tomaba el D-3

-Ahora digivolucinenen –grito Davis a los digimons

Angemon…

Angewomon…

Xveemon…

Aquilamon…

Anklomon…

Stingmon

Los seis digimons atacaron a Devimon con toda su fuerza, acabar con este fue cuestión de segundos y este cayó completamente derribado convirtiéndose en digihuevo, cuando lo digimons retornaban a tierra con sus respectivos compañeros…

-Esperen hay algo flotando ahí –dijo Xveemon

Angemon bajo poco a poco para observar mejor de que se trataba, lo recogió y voló junto con sus compañeros hacia tierra

Pero si es…una chica

_**Aquí se acaba el cuarto capítulo, esto se pone cada vez más interesante ahora contestando las preguntas que me mandaron por correo, si puse que T.K. y Davis serían los protagonistas y que si habría yaoi en esta historia…la respuesta es que no (además a mí no me gustan esas cosas)simplemente que serán los que más destaquen en la historia y creo que en este capítulo vieron porque y por ultimo pero no menos importante por si al leer la lectura se preguntaban si el digimon del capítulo pasado que buscaba algo era Devimon la respuesta es que no (los listos ya deben saber de quién se trata), me siento feliz porque esta historia empieza a tomar forma (mi retorcida forma jajaja) y bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima semana y que diosito los bendiga**_

_**Lora fuera, paz ;)**_


	5. la misteriosa chica

_**Aquí de nuevo Lora con el siguiente capítulo, de mis siguientes historias, gracias a mis antiguos amigos que vieron nacer esta historia en el ya mencionado foro (lamentablemente extinto) que me han estado apoyando y sobre nuevos fics, ya tengo varios escritos pero no publicados que con gusto compartiré al término de esta historia y de hecho ahora mismo me encuentro trabajando en otro fic pero de otro tema que espero conozcan pronto y bueno aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**- **_Pero si es una chica…-dijo Davis sorprendido

Todos los niños elegidos se encontraban alrededor de la misteriosa chica, aunque se encontraba inconsciente podía respirar débilmente, por lo que se podía ver era una chica de largos cabellos de un color similar al de Ken, su piel era pálida y fría como si estuviese muerta o quizás era solo porque se encontraba mojada, su única prenda era un vestido blanco con detalles grises y completamente mojado. Los niños elegidos sentían confusión y miedo mientras preguntas como ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué hace aquí? Y muchas más se formulaban en su cabeza

-es ella…-susurro Takeru al instante

-Dijiste algo T.K. –dijo Kari aun asustada

-yo….yo solo…nada, no es nada –dijo Takeru

Takeru sentía mucha curiosidad por esa chica desde que escucho su voz, no sabía porque no podía verla o porque se encontraba ahí y cuando logro verla solo logro que se formularan más preguntas en su cabeza a las que no podía hallarles respuesta

-Será mejor que nos vallamos –dijo Ken

-Ay que ayudar a esta chica además todas nuestras familias deben estar preocupadas por nuestro regreso –dijo Yolei

-Pero y que hay de ella –dijo Davis sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la joven inconsciente

-Yo la llevare -dijo Takeru en modo protector haciendo que Kari se enojara un poco

Los digimons levantaron a sus respectivos compañeros y se echaron a volar hacia el cielo para salir de del mar oscuro y retornar hacia sus hogares

(EN EL SALON DE COMPUTACION DE LA ESCUELA DE ODAIBA)

Uno a uno los jóvenes fueron saliendo del servidor con sus respectivos digimons en sus etapas bebe (a excepción de gatomon y patamon)

-¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TARDARON 2 DIAS! –dijo un furioso individuo

-Hermano…pero que haces aquí –dijo Kari sorprendida

-Tai…cálmate –dijo Sora dulcemente

-Sora con lo defiendas –dijo Yamato algo celoso

-Oigan ya no somos niños y no tienen que estar todo el tiempo cuidándonos –dijo Davis algo enojado

-Perdón por eso pero por su tardanza creímos que posiblemente algo malo ocurría y…quien es ella –dijo Izzy al ver a la joven en los brazos de Takeru (el último en llegar)

Todos en la sala voltearon a ver a Takeru, algunos con una pizca de picardía como era el caso de su hermano y otros con una mirada asesina como era el caso de Hikari

-Bueno,,, Verán yo…tuve un problema y fue por eso que nos tardamos –dijo Takeru algo apenado

-¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Sora preocupada

Takeru se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no sabía cómo explicarles a sus amigos y cuando estaba punto de decir todo…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo un maestro se la escuela

-Ahhhh…bueno es que nos quisimos reunir aquí para recordar viejos tiempos –dijo Taichi con una sonrisa claramente fingida

-Es verdad -dijo Yamato cubriendo a Takeru para que el maestro no notara a la chica inconsciente

-Todos ustedes ya se graduaron de esta escuela desde hace años así que no tienen por qué estar aquí, si no quieren tener problemas yo les sugiero que se marchen de aquí –dijo el maestro claramente enojado

-Si, si ya nos íbamos –dijo Davis apenado

En cuanto el maestro se marchó los jóvenes corrieron rápidamente hacia el auto de Taichi estacionado fuera de la escuela mientras que Sora y Yamato subieron a la motocicleta de este último emprendiendo rumbo hacia la casa de Sora que era la más cercana en esa zona

(CASA DE SORA)

Una vez estando en la casa de Sora rápidamente Takeru lleva a la chica de sus brazos al cuarto de huéspedes (como no va a conocer la casa de la novia de su hermano)

-Tienes mucha suerte de que mamá haya salido de viaje, así podrás dejarla en casa –dijo Yamato con cierta picardía en su voz

Kari se asustó de solo pensarlo, quien sabe que podría pasar si Takeru se quedaba solo con otra chica completamente a su merced, a pesar de Takeru era todo un caballero con las mujeres (una de las cosas por las que estaba enamorada de él) fuera de todo eso era un hombre y la chica por más duro que le costara aceptarlo era muy bella, desde que habían vuelto Takeru había estado actuando de una forma muy protectora con ella y esto era algo que a Kari le molestaba bastante a tal punto de pensar en dejar abandonada a la chica en algún callejón de la ciudad o tirarla por la ventana pero su lado bueno y amable le decía que aunque no confiara en ella debía hacer todo para ayudarla…

-Yo creo que es mejor que se quede aquí, sé que Sora estaría más que dispuesta a cuidar de ella –dijo Yolei dedicándole un giño a Kari

-Sora, por favor podría quedarse aquí hasta que despierte –dijo Takeru casi implorando

-Claro que sí, mis padres nunca entran a este cuarto y si lo hace yo los distraeré –dijo Sora tiernamente

Gracias…- susurro Kari a su mejor amiga

Los jóvenes se fueron retirando de la casa de Sora, todos menos Takeru quien se quedado al lado de la cama donde se encontraba esa misteriosa chica, se quedó viéndola por algún rato percatándose de su belleza

_**Es muy hermosa…pero que estoy diciendo, a penas y la conozco además yo solo tengo ojos para Kari y ella…ni siquiera conozco su nombre y no sé nada sobre ella**_

-Takeru…creo que es mejor que ya te vayas a tu casa, te aseguro que ella estará bien- dijo Sora dulcemente

-sí, tienes razón pero regresare mañana a primera hora -dijo Takeru determinadamente

Takeru salió del domicilio para dirigirse a su hogar, no trajo su coche y tampoco dinero por lo que se resignó a caminar, las cosas se pusieron peor cuando comenzó a llover pero sin embargo eso no era en lo que pensaba sino en esa chica y en esas extrañas sensaciones que le producía el solo escuchar su voz…seria curiosidad…seria miedo o quizá fuese otra cosa…

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Una pequeña criatura se encontraba caminando en círculos, estaba buscando algo...lo había buscado por años y cuando al fin creyó estar cerca de nuevo no había nada y de nuevo corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta encontrar alguna señal, mientras así mismo se maldecía, sentía que algo le faltaba y que debía encontrarlo a como dé lugar cuando…

_**Si no está en el digimundo y tampoco aquí seguramente debe estar en…la tierra…pero si la tierra es tan basta y grande pero no me rendiré y así le deba dar la vuelta a ese mundo…lo encontrare no importa si me lleva muchos años más…**_

El digimon a punto con el D-3 entre sus garras y lo apunto directo hacia la "nada" abriendo ante sus ojos un portal con destino a la tierra, la criatura no tardo tiempo y entro…

(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)

Los rayos del sol mañanero iluminaban la ciudad de Odaiba, se podían escuchar los trinos de los pájaros y ese olor a hierba fresca por el rocio.

La tenue luz entraba por la ventana en la casa de Sora donde una joven dormida comenzaba a abrir los ojos, se podía apreciar el color violeta de los enormes orbes (un color particular) y su piel del color de la porcelana hacia juego con todo, las paredes color crema y la cama de caoba sin mencionar el sol asomándose por la puerta.

_**¿Qué es este lugar?...no puedo recordar nada…donde está el, porque no está conmigo**_

La joven con cierta torpeza intento levantarse de la cama, sus piernas se tambalean y sentía que perdería el equilibrio, cuando un pequeños sonido la asusto un poco, el picaporte de la puesta blanca comenzó a girar dejando ver a cierta pelirroja con una bandeja de comida

-valla, miren quien se despertó ya –dijo Sora tiernamente

Sora a pesar de ser desconocida y extraña para ella, le tomo confianza en poco tiempo, podía ver en sus ojos sinceridad y bondad absoluta

En cambio Sora podía ver en los ojos de este miedo y algo de confusión pero a la vez inocencia y cierta confianza…por algo dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma

-Qué bueno que estés bien, ayer estábamos preocupados porque no despertabas pero supongo que te encuentras mejor –dijo Sora

-Ahh…donde esta -dijo la chica con dificultad

-si te refieres a Takeru, seguramente no tarda –dijo Sora depositando la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche ubicada al lado de la cama

Sora trataba que la chica le digiera más cosas al ver que no lo lograba decidió dejarla descansar hasta que su pequeña compañera Piyomon entro en el acto

-hola, creo que tu no hablas mucho cierto –le dijo Piyomon alegremente

-Espera, la asustaras –dijo Sora molesta

-hola Piyomon –dijo la joven tranquilamente

-Como conoces su nombre –dijo Sora desconcertada

-Yo…no se…solo lo sé –dijo la chica confundida

-Seguramente tú también conoces a los digimons

-Ehh, creo que no

-Yo soy la compañera de Sora, seguramente tu también tienes un compañero digimon solo que muy pocos lo descubren a tiempo –dijo Piyomon con una mirada intuitiva

-Piyomon basta, ella no conoce de eso –dijo Sora visiblemente enojada

-Solo decía que posiblemente también tiene uno, sería divertido conocer a otros digimon –dijo Piyomon apenada

Sora y Piyomon comenzaron a discutir hasta que termino en una pequeña charla entre risas y abrazos de disculpa hasta que el timbre de la casa de Sora comenzó a sonar

-Creo que es Takeru, ire a abrirle

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien aquí termina el capítulo, y ahora quedan varias incógnitas, ¿quién será ese digimon y que busca?, ¿Cómo llegaron los niños elegidos al mar oscuro?, ¿Quién es esa misteriosa chica? Eso aún es un misterio que poco a poco iremos desenmarañando pero de algo si estamos seguros, que todas estas cosas cambiaran drásticamente la vida de los ex elegidos para bien o para mal, bueno esto definitivamente se pone interesante y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, no olviden dejar comentarios<strong>_

_**Hasta la próxima semana y Lora fuera ;) **_


	6. Un mal presagio

_**Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza del capítulo anterior, tuve problemas de importancia mayor y por eso me atrase una semana pero les aseguro que este fic no se detendrá y hare mi mayor esfuerzo por brindarles los capítulos el menor tiempo posible bueno y sin más anuncio los dejo con el siguiente capítulo…**_

* * *

><p>Takeru se encontraba a fuera de la casa de Sora en espera de ser recibido, los minutos parecían siglos para el joven allí parado…esperando a ver a su "peculiar" nueva amiga completamente lucida como para dar respuesta a todas sus preguntas pero más importante, aclarar sus sentimientos por ella<p>

-¡Que estás haciendo aquí!

Takeru casi salta al escuchar esas palabras, nervioso giro para averiguar de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa se encontró con un alto castaño cuya mirada lo fulminaría a cualquiera de solo observarlo

-Daisuke…yo…que haces aquí –dijo Takeru en el inmerso en la confusión

-¡No la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí! –dijo Daisuke visiblemente enojado

Takeru se sentía frustrado pero a la vez algo molesto, es decir que derecho tenia Davis para impedirle ir a la casa de Sora inclusive sabía que no era de extrañarse ya que se trataba de la novia de su hermano

-Yo…solo vine a ver a...esa chica, posiblemente tenga algo que ver en los problemas del digimundo –dijo Takeru despreocupadamente que a la vez se preguntaba cómo pudo fingir tan bien en ese momento

-y…sin nosotros –dijo Davis con una mirada acusadora

-Yo…preferí hacerlo solo, ella me tiene más confianza a mí –dijo Takeru de nuevo con su fingido tono despreocupado

-¡Porque tendría que tenerte más confianza a ti! –dijo con un tono más molesto que el anterior

Takeru comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sabía que Davis lo odiaba pero no que lo odiara tanto.

-¡Escucha esa no es la pregunta! .la pregunta sería que haces tú aquí –dijo Takeru

Davis estaba a punto de contestarle con un puñetazo hasta que para su sorpresa Sora abre la puerta con una mirada visiblemente nerviosa

-Ahh, veo que viniste con Davis…lo siento por la tardanza pero mis padres hacían demasiadas preguntas y me tarde un poco en distraerlos –dijo Sora

-¡Olvídalo…volveré hasta que él se valla! –dijo Davis furiosamente

En castaño se marchó con el ceño fruncido dejando completamente aturdidos a Takeru y Sora quienes intercambiaban miradas por lo antes ocurrido

-y…como esta ella –dijo Takeru nervioso

-ella esta bien…creo que será mejor que pases, pregunta por ti –contesto Sora

Takeru a paso lento entro a la casa y se dirigido a la habitación, con cierta pesadez giro el picaporte de la puesta blanca en detalles plateados, sigilosamente entro a la habitación para encontrarse con la joven, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con la susodicha la cual ya no vestía ese harapiento vestido blanco y mojado (que la asemejaba un poco a la niña del aro) ahora estaba vestida con una blusa lila algo ceñida, una falda blanca arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas a juego, su largos cabellos azulados ondulados se acomodaban perfectamente al contorno de su rostro sus ojos…sus ojos eran de un hipnotizaste color violeta que destellaba alegría e inocencia a pesar de su apariencia algo provocadora…al igual que Kari. Takeru parpadeo unos segundos, se sentía algo extraño…quizás era porque al fin había logrado ver a esa chica que lo llamaba desde el mar oscuro…si antes se veía hermosa ahora se veía más que hermosa

-¡TAKERU VINISTE! –dijo la chica abrazándolo fuertemente

-yo…solo quería ver si te encontrabas bien –dijo Takeru algo sorojado

-Si estoy muy bien, Sora me presto esta ropa y su comida es tan…tan rica –dijo la chica sonriendo

-Si...lo se…o la eh probado –dijo Takeru

Takeru realmente deseaba responder a sus preguntas aunque sabía que ni ella misma quizás podría contestarlas, realmente deseaba ayudarla, Takeru miraba fijamente a sus ojos violetas tan hipnotizantes, ella también lo miraba fijamente como si estuviese tratando de encontrar algo en sus orbes celestes…sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, Toda pizca de raciono de Takeru se hubiese esfumado en ese instante de no ser por la presencia de alguien es su mente…Kari…inmediatamente Takeru se separó de ella a una distancia respetable, se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos afuera la recamara, entraron en un estado de alarma cuando el picaporte comenzó a girar…

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Al otro lado de la calle un joven castaño con el ceño fruncido caminaba a paso lento por las calles pavimentadas completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos…maldiciendo a cierto rubio

_**Esa chica…seguramente será un problema…ese T.K. siempre metiendo en lo que no le interesa, debo averiguar más de ella y de si eso puede cambiar al digimundo y lo que conozco…y si ella es la enemiga tendremos que destruirla, y T.K. no podrá defenderla**_

-¡OYE CUIDADO!- se escuchó una voz proveniente de un lugar no muy lejano a donde se encontraba

Daisuke se percató de estar en medio de la calle casi a punto de ser atropellado por un camión materialista que por poco no se percata de su presencia, el paso peatonal aún no estaba autorizado y casi pudo morir. Davis muy nervioso se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la calle deseando que en ese momento se lo tragara la tierra. Davis se encontraba en el pórtico de su hogar, dirigió una de sus manos hacia sus bolsillos para sacar la llave de la puerta, una pequeña llave de color azul y una bonita esfera color violeta (regalo de cumpleaños de su hermana) como llavero apareció entre sus manos y sin prisa alguna introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Al entrar lo que más esperaba encontrar era a su pequeño amigo demiveemon o por lo menos a sus padres, sin embargo la casa se encontraba vacía con una única nota en el refrigerador como única pista de su ausencia la cual decía:

_**Davis**_

_**Tu padre y yo salimos a visitar a tu hermana, supimos que fuiste a casa de Sora con tu amigo Takeru así que decidimos no molestarte, te deje la comida en el microondas, solo tienes que calentarla y comerla. Volveremos un poco tarde así que no nos esperes despierto**_

_**P.D. limpia tu habitación, recuerda que ya no eres un niño**_

Davis arrugo el papel y lo tiro al perezosamente a la basura, ya no era de esperar que sus padres tuvieran siempre los ojos puestos en su hermana dejándolo a él en el olvido, Davis se dirigió al sofá para ver algo de tele, luego de un rato el sueño lo venció y termino en los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes dirigirse a su cama y arroparse bien, lo que más quería era dormir…dormir y alejarse del mundo aunque fuese solo por algunas horas…

_**No…no...Hagas esto…no entiendes que te amo**_

…

-¡AYYYYYYYYY!- grito Davis sonoramente

Davis temblaba al recordar esa pesadilla, no era esta la única vez que había soñado con eso…pero esta vez había algo diferente

- De nuevo esta maldita pesadilla, ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –dijo Davis ahogando el grito mientras aventaba la almohada

Davis intento borrar las anteriores escenas de su mente y en un intento fallido de volver a dormir se quedó pensando en lo que había soñado

_**Otra vez esa pesadilla, yo creía que era imposible soñar la misma cosa muchas veces, pero…esos ojos…debo sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza **_

Davis finalmente logro dormir al pensar en otra cosa, finalmente callo dormido pero de algo si estaba seguro…algo malo estaba por ocurrir

(EN HIKARIGAOKA)

Una feroz batalla se estaba ejecutando entre los digimons elegidos y un misterioso contrincante, estaban heridos y cansados pero seguían luchando valientemente por conseguir derivar a su oponente

-Es demasiado fuerte –dijo Stingmon

-No debemos rendirnos –dijo Xveemon alentadoramente a sus amigos

-¡Golpe de fe! – dijo Angemon haciendo su ataque

-¡Flecha celestial! –dijo Angewomon

¡Uña názar! –grito el oponente derivando a sus atacantes

-Sera mejor irnos y recuperar fuerzas – dijo Anklomon

-es verdad, vámonos –dijo Anquilomon al desapareer ella y sus compañeros

Ante e acto de cobardía el digimon de forma femenina bajaba victoriosamente de los cielos riéndose a carcajadas, la hermosa mujer fue rodeada de un fuerte resplandor quedando en su otra forma: convertida en un digimon de forma felina con pelaje negro y ojos ambarinos…no se trataba de otra sino de Blackgatomon

-¡jajajaja, realmente no creí que fuera tan fácil! –dijo Black gatomon en forma triunfante mientras palmeaba y limpiaba su pelaje del tizne como resultado de la batalla

_**No me debo confiar, vine para encontrar lo que busco nadie me detendrá para encontrarlo, no volveré hasta cumplir mi objetivo así deba asesinar a todos en este pueblo fantasma**_

Blackgatomon salió precipitadamente de sus pensamientos al percatarse que el emblema brillaba y el D-3 vibraba de tal forma que Blackgatomon esbozo una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió al lugar indicado

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien aquí termina el sexto capítulo, bien ahora uno de los misterios se descubrió y aún quedan muchos más, seguramente habrán notado que aunque en este capítulo un misterio se resuelve se abre otro gran misterio pero esta vez en el punto de vista de Davis, perdón por el retraso pero han surgido algunos problemas bueno hasta pronto y no olviden dejar su comentario<strong>_

_**Lora se va…paz ;) **_


	7. A la escuela

_**hola de nuevo a todos, perdón por el retraso pero por estas fiestas decembrinas y las misas en honor a la virgencita de quien soy muy creyente no eh podido escribir pero ya estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más de este loco fic, bueno sin más que decir los dejo…**_

* * *

><p>una joven de cabellos castaños a mediana altura se dirigía con paso firme y mirada cansada hacia la escuela en la que estudiaba, era el primer día de clases y cursaría el ultimo grado, normalmente ella hubiese estado muy emocionada pero esta no era la ocasión por simples razones:<p>

1° Takeru no estaría en el mismo salón que ella, ni siquiera Daisuke

2° La extraña muchacha que había impactado a todos y en especial a Takeru

3° Su hermano estaba más ocupado con sus amigos y su prometida como para prestarle atención

4° Gatomon se había ido a quien sabe dónde para detener a quien sabe quién que busca quien sabe que…

-¡Hola Kari! –dijo cierta persona

Kari volteo su mirada con una linda sonrisa al saber de quien se trataba

-Hola Takeru –dijo felizmente

Los jóvenes entraron al instituto en medio de una gran multitud que combinaba estudiantes y maestros en un ambiente de risas y voces con un aroma a cloro y gis que afortunadamente pasaba desapercibido por las personas. Una vez hecha la presentación los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Kari eligió una lugar al frente de la pizarra para tener una mejor visión, uno a uno los estudiantes fueron pasando tomando un lugar junto a sus respectivos compañeros de banca, una vez ubicados el respectivo maestro de la primera materia paso hacia el frente con la directora siguiendo sus pasos

-Buenos días estudiantes, yo soy el señor Sugaku y seré su profesor de matemáticas –dijo cortésmente el maestro

- Buenas días estudiantes, como sabrán soy la directora Kanpeki, eh venido aquí para presentarles a una nueva compañera de clases –dijo la directora delicadamente y como acto seguido atrajo a la "nueva chica" hacia el aula, los ojos de Kari se abrieron como platos al ver a la joven parada tímidamente

_**PERO SI ES ELLA…COMO ES POSIBLE**_

-Su nombre es Jazmín Akinami –dijo la directora concluyendo

-Puedes sentarte junto a la señorita Yagami –dijo el señor Sugaku

Todas las miradas siguieron a la joven con asombro, especialmente las masculinas

-Bien para comenzar retomemos la teoría de Pitágoras…-dijo el maestro comenzando a escribir en la pizarra blanca

Kari se sentía desconcertada con lo ocurrido anteriormente quedando completamente ajena a las explicaciones del maestro, sintió las ganas de dar alguna excusa tonta para salir y sacar a Takeru de su aula por una explicación pero sabía que no podría hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, por alguna razón se sentía extraña al estar cerca de esa chica. Las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta que finalmente llego el receso

Hikari salió rápidamente del aula hacia el salón donde se encontraba Takeru

Hikari corrió y corrió hasta encontrar al rubio, Takeru se encontraba en la cafetería esperando sus amigos como fue su costumbre durante los anteriores 2 años, la figura de la castaña no tarda en aparecerse corriendo a toda prisa por alcanzarlo.

-Takeru…que…significa eso –dijo jadeantemente

-De que hablas Kari –dijo Takeru

-La chica de mar negro esta en mi clase –dijo Kari casi gritando

-¿¡QUE! –dijo Takeru sorprendido

-tu…no lo sabias

-claro que no, después de que la fui a ver ayer no supe nada de eso

-¡FUISTE AYER A VERLA!

-yo…yo solo quería ver si estaba bien –dijo Takeru nerviosamente

(flashback)

Se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos afuera la recamara, entraron en un estado de alarma cuando el picaporte comenzó a girar…

-papá, mamá…esperen…puedo explicarlo –decía una muy alarmada Sora

-Así que esta es la chica –dijo el padre de Sora

Sora rápidamente se coloco al lado derecho de la joven en un intento de presentarla…aunque…

-papá, mamá…ella es la chica de la que les dije…necesita ayuda y no tiene a donde ir –dijo Sora

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? –dijo la madre de Sora cortésmente

La joven no sabia que responder, por un momento sintió pánico algo que compartía con Sora ya que esta se veía visiblemente nerviosa hasta que sus ojos se posaron en aquella linda y delicada flor, la que estaba en una linda maceta azul la ventana de la habitación. Sora esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y sin pensarlo 2 veces contesto la anterior pregunta

-Su nombre es Jazmín –dijo Sora

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

-bueno eso explica lo del nombre pero no explica ni el apellido o porque esta en esta escuela –dijo Kari

-hasta que los encuentro –dijo Cody acercándose a la mesa

-Cody que gusto me da verte –dijo Takeru animadamente

-A mi también –dijo Kari sonriendo

-lo siento, ¿acaso interrumpí algo? –dijo Cody apenado

- ¡NOOOOO! –respondieron Kari y T.K. al unísono

-curioso…creí que estaría Daisuke aquí con ustedes –dijo Cody

-el prefiere pasar tiempo con sus amigos del equipo de futbol –dijo Kari

-hablando de ello, que te parece la escuela, apuesto a que hiciste muchos amigos ahora que entraste a 1° -dijo Takeru animadamente

-realmente aun no le eh hablado a nadie, por cierto donde Ken, no come con ustedes –dijo Cody

-Antes lo hacia cuando Yolei aun estudiaba aquí, pero ahora que se graduó prefiere pasar mas tiempo con Davis y el equipo de futbol –dijo Kari

La animada conversación se vio interrumpida por una figura femenina cruzando el estrecho pasillo entre las mesas de la cafetería cuyos cabellos largos volaban con la sube brisa producida por su misma caminata posando su mirada violeta en un rincón alejado del resto del alumnado aunque sin querer había atraído miles de miradas masculinas y los ex elegidos no eran la excepción

-es verdad…es ella –dijo Takeru

-Ya se dieron cuenta –dijo Cody

-¿tu sabes por que esta aquí? –dijo Kari

- si, verán Izzy, Joe y yo le hicimos documentación falsa con el nombre que nos indico Sora para que pudiese entrar a la misma escuela, intente llamarles y avisarles y como no contestaron…decidimos dejarlo como una sorpresa –dijo Cody con lujo de detalle

_**Si valla que fue una sorpresa…**_

-deberíamos invitarla a que se siente con nosotros –dijo Takeru

-yo no se si sea buena idea –dijo Kari

-creo que es una muy buena idea –dijo Cody

Sin embargo antes de poder llamarle, la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso toco su tan indeseable sonido, los alumnos fueron levantándose de las mesas regresando a sus respectivos salones

(EN EL CAMPO DE FUTBOL DEL INSTITUTO)

El equipo de futbol se preparaba para un duro entrenamiento ya que en algunos días comenzaría el torneo de futbol y debían entrenarse muy duro. Daisuke se sentó en una de las bancas junto con Ken al cual consideraba su mejor amigo

-Davis, tú también la viste –dijo Ken

-si…no tengo idea de cómo pudo entrar a esta escuela –dijo Davis nerviosamente

-Davis te noto raro, te ocurre algo –dijo Ken

-no es nada – dijo Davis sin cambiar el tono de su voz

-Davis no será que _**esa chica te da curiosidad **_–dijo Ken

-¡NO! –dijo Davis sonoramente

-tranquilo a todos nos da curiosidad saber que hacia en el mar oscuro y quien es –dijo Ken tranquilamente

-si…cierto…oye debo ir al baño –dijo Daisuke nerviosamente

-bien yo te cubro –dijo Ken alentadoramente

Luego de un choque de palmas

El joven castaño entro al edificio cruzando los enormes pasillos hasta que cierta figura femenina lo saco de su trance, la misma chica del mar oscuro

_**Hablando de la reina de roma…**_

Cuyo nombre aun no conocía precisamente se encontraba de espaldas aparentemente contemplando las flores de las hermosas jardineras, el castaño guiado por la curiosidad se dirigió hacia la joven que permanecía inmóvil

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –dijo el castaño

La chica rápidamente volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del castaño…una mirada fría y claramente enfadada

-no me dirás que haces aquí –volvió a decir Davis

Davis miro desconcertado los ojos de la chica, le pareció un color muy poco común…_**como si los hubiera visto antes**_.

-Jazmín

-¿Jazmín?

-ese es mi nombre, o por lo menos eso creo –dijo la chica

-bien Jazmín, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Davis algo molesto

-y tu que haces aquí –dijo Jazmín con algo de risa

-esa no es la pregunta –contesto Davis

-yo creo que deberías relajarte, no es bueno enojarse tanto –dijo Jazmín entre risas

-yo…no

-sabes me caes bien, hasta luego –dijo la hermosa joven mientras corría en sentido contrario por el pasillo dejando a un muy confundido Davis

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí se termina el capitulo, de nuevo perdón por el retraso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que estén muy bien, felices fiestas y que se la pasen muy bien a lado de su familia y amigos<strong>_

_**Lista de significados:**_

_**Sugaku: matematicas **_

_**Kanpeki: perfección**_

_**el apellido de Jazmín es un juego de palabras (se usan en Japón comunmente)**_

_**Aki: despertar o amanecer**_

_**Nami: ola o agua**_

_**Lora…se va….hasta la próxima amigos**_ ;) 


	8. Un deseo

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, realmente discúlpenme por el retraso, es porque mi computadora se descompuso y el café internet mas cercano se encuentra a 3 horas de camino y aunque a veces intentaba darme mis escapaditas, luego me atrapaba el menso de mi hermano…pero bueno en vez de contarles de mi vida y mis problemas vallamos con el siguiente capitulo y en verdad espero me perdonen la vida…:s**_

* * *

><p>Desde aquella breve charla en el pasillo, Daisuke se había mantenido en una actitud extraña y distante hacia la realidad, todas esas extrañas sensaciones despertadas realmente lo tenían sumido no solo en una gran confusión sino también en un gran dilema…<em><strong>"amiga o enemiga…esa es la cuestión" <strong>_pero realmente estaba seguro de que el comportamiento de esa chica no era para nada normal, simplemente aquellas sensaciones que le brotaron del pecho al verla, era temo…confusión…ira…_**pasión…**_

-¿Davis?

-Davis

-¡DAVIS!

El joven salió de su trance para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amigo Ken quien al parecer se encontraba alterado por su actitud, Davis hizo una pose de indiferencia dedicándole una corta y fingida sonrisa hacia su amigo

-no me ocurre nada…solamente pensaba un poco –dijo Davis

-en verdad, te encuentras bien –dijo Ken

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME ENCUETRO BIEN!- dijo Davis mas que furioso

-ja…lo siento-dijo Ken afligido

-yo…lo siento amigo…es que en verdad hoy estoy bastante distraído –dijo el castaño

-tranquilo, yo te entiendo…pero es mejor que te concentres para el torneo…no nos puedes quedar mal capitán…

Capitán…esa palabra sin duda era una de sus preferidas…una de las cosas que mas amaba era el futbol…se sentía bien al jugar…se sentía en completa libertad…era lo único que Takeru no le había quitado y en definitiva estaba dispuesto a lucirse como una gran estrella.

La campana de la salida finalmente sonó…_**el dulce sonido de la libertad**_después de un largo primer día de clases los estudiantes inundaban los pasillos por montones para regresar hacia su hogar y los ex elegidos no eran la excepción. Hikari se encontró en la parada del autobús esperando como siempre el tren hacia Odaiba y como siempre esperando a sus amigos _**en especial a uno**_, fue cuando finalmente divisó la silueta de su mejor amigo Takeru quien la saludaba desde lejos –dijo Kari

-Takeru justo a tiempo, por un segundo creí que tomaría el autobús sola

-lo siento, el entrenamiento de basquetbol ha estado bastante duró el día de hoy, en unos días estaremos en competencias –dijo Takeru

-es verdad, Davis me lo había comentado –dijo Kari entre risas

-Kari… -dijo Takeru en tono melancólico

-que ocurre T.K. –dijo Kari preocupada

-me preocupa mucho patamón, no lo he visto en 2 días y temó lo peor –dijo Takeru

-yo sé que ellos estarán bien –dijo Kari alentadoramente

-eso espero…Hikari –dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

-recuerdas…cuando yo perdía las esperanzas y tu…me devolvias las esperanzas –dijo Kari en un tono nostálgico

-si, como olvidarlo…éramos solo unos niños –dijo Takeru

-ahora a mi me toca darte esperanzas, por eso somos los mejores amigos…recuerdas

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Era un día resplandeciente en el digimundo, todos estaban felices ya que habían vencido a todos los digimons malvados y la paz volvía a reinar en el digimundo dándole la bienvenida a cientos de pequeños digimons bebes, el pequeño T.K. de solo 8 años se encontraba junto con patamon y elecmon viendo nacer a los bebes, cuando una pequeña niña cuyo nombre correspondía a Hikari Yagami de 8 años se acercaba hacia los individuos**_

_**-¿Que están haciendo? –pregunto la pequeña**_

_**-estamos observando nacer a los pequeños digimons–dijo Patamon**_

_**-¿Quiere venir Hikari? –dijo T.K. entusiasmado**_

_**-¡Claro! –dijo la pequeña Hikari**_

_**Los 4 se divertían frotando los huevos mientras estos se rompían y en estos se encontraban pequeños y peludos digimons bebes, Patamon y Elecmon se quedaron jugando con los bebes mientras que Kari y T.K. los observaban con alegría**_

_**-es increíble no Kari –dijo T.K. **_

_**Sin embargo la mirada alegre de Kari cambio a una llena de nostalgia y tristeza, el pequeño T.K. no puedo evitar percatarse **_

_**-¿Qué te ocurre Kari? –dijo T.K**_

_**-no es nada…es solo…que recordé a Gatomon, no se si la vuelva a ver –dijo Kari**_

_**-¡Claro que la volverás a ver! –dijo T.K. **_

_**-tu lo crees…pero que me lo asegura –dijo Kari**_

_**-solo confía en mi, la volverás a ver…nunca pierdas la esperanza- dijo T.K**_

_**-Takeru… ¡Si confió en ti! Entonces podre volver a ver a Gatomon –dijo Kari más alegre**_

_**-Te lo prometo Kari**_

_**-T.K…**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**-me podrías prometer otra cosa**_

_**-¿Qué cosa?**_

_**-que no importa lo que pase siempre seremos amigos, que no importe que estemos lejos…que nunca olvidemos que somos amigos… ¿Me lo prometerías –dijo Kari casi llorando**_

_**-¡Claro que si Kari, no solo seremos amigos sino que seremos los mejores amigos siempre! –dijo Takeru enérgicamente**_

_**-si sé que podre volver a ver a Gatomon…y a ti...yo… ¡ESTARE MUY BIEN! Y no importa cuanto tiempo pase…sé que mantendrás tu promesa…porque confío en ti T.K.-dijo Kari entre el llanto y la alegría**_

_**-¡Si Kari, lo prometo y sé que tu también cumplirás tu promesa porque yo también confió en ti! –dijo Takeru sumamente feliz**_

_**Ambos niños se miraban mientras esbozaban una linda sonrisa**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-aun me parece increíble como es que las circunstancias…nos unieron nuevamente –dijo Kari sonriendo

-es verdad Hikari, realmente desde ese día nunca deje de pensar en ti –dijo Takeru

Ante tal comentario Hikari se sonrojo levemente, era cierto que desde niñez lo considerara su mejor amigo, pero con el pasó de los años comenzó a ver a su amigo como algo mas…sin embargo tenía miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos y perder su amistad, sin embargo se detuvo a pensar un poco…podrá ser aquel el momento adecuado para confesárselo, estaba decidida…lo haría sin embargo al voltearse para enfrentarlo cara a cara y decírselo…

-¡TAKERU! –decía corriendo entusiasmada cierta chica peliazul

La joven ya nombrada Jazmín, corría hacia Takeru hasta llegar hacia él y darle un fuerte abrazo y _**un beso en la mejilla**_. Kari sentía como la sangre le hervía de coraje y celos al haberla visto hacer eso pero la gota que definitivamente derramo el vaso fue ver que Takeru estaba _**¡SONROJADO!**_, en ese momento lo que mas quería hacer Hikari era tomar a esa chica y a ventarla a las vías del tren sin embargo tomó auto control de quien sabe donde para no asesinar a la chica en ese mismo instante. Finalmente el tren llegó y los 3 individuos se subieron al tren con dirección a Odaiba.

(EN CASA DE LOS MOTOMIYA)

En una habitación bastante desordenada se encontraba el joven Daisuke tirado en su cama claramente pensativo, su encuentro anterior con aquella chica le había resultado un tanto raro, removiendo en el varias sensaciones bastantes molestas que no se podía explicar y que lo hacías sentir extraño, no se había tomado el tiempo de ha verla visto bien la primera vez, al verla en la escuela sin casi se quedaba sin palabras…la chica era muy hermosa…quizá aun mas que Kari aunque a el ya no le interesara tanto, lo que le resultaba mas extraño eran aquellos ojos…era como si_** los hubiese visto antes en algún lado**_…su actitud le pareció un tanto inquietante, a simpe vista parecía una chica bastante tímida pero al dirigirle la palabra se dio cuenta de que no era verdad al mostrar una actitud entre simpatía y reproche que ni el mismo lograba comprender, aquellos misterios que rodeaban a la chica como quien era en verdad, de donde venia y un sin fin de cosas mas también era motivo de extrañeza en el castaño.

El mismo se reprochaba el que todos sus pensamientos giran en torno a ella, durante toda esa tarde y que no pudiese sacársela de la mente, decidió dormir un rato para poder olvidarla y poder descansar para sus entrenamientos…de no ser que otro sueño no lo dejara descansar de nuevo.

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Un pequeño digimon redondo y volador se adentraba hacía una cueva llena de estalactitas en todos los rincones

-Mi señor, tengo malas noticias –dijo la pequeña criatura

-Ahora que es lo que quieres –dijo furioso otra criatura de mayor tamaño

-Me temó que a chica…escapó –dijo finalmente

-¡QUE HAS DICHO! –dijo la enorme y fiera criatura

-Lo siento señor…por favor no me lastime

-¡IDIOTA! TE DAS CUANTA DE QUE ESTO ALTERA MIS PLANES –dijo con mas furia en su hablar

-¡REALMENTE PERDONEME!...un…momento, BlackGatomon salió en su búsqueda y tiene el digivice y una copia del emblema…puedo rastrearla…

-esta es tu ultima oportunidad…encuentra a la chica y a su digimon o acabare contigo…de nuevo

-se lo prometo señor no le fallaré…

-jajaja…muy pronto mi pequeña regresara a casa…

(EN ALGÚN LADO)

_**Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro…demasiado oscuro, sabía con claridad que había alguien con el en ese lugar…cuando todo se aclaró allí estaba el…una silueta grande y erguida se posaba delante suyo…sentía como algo se abría debajo de sus pies hasta que finalmente lo divisó todo…era el digimundo desierto y desolado, miles de digimons se encontraban muertos entre los alrededores del lugar, aquellas escenas le enfurecían y lo único que deseaba en ese instante era retorcer el cuello de aquella persona que fuera responsable de tanta destrucción, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía, una voz tenebrosa y penetrante hacia acto de presencia…**_

_**-no te encanta esto…la deliciosa e infinita oscuridad…simplemente exquisita…**_

_**-¡¿QUIEN ERES? **_

_**-mi querido joven, la pregunta es que no soy…soy todo…desde el aire que respiras hasta el suelo que no pisas**_

_**-¡¿QUE!...**_

_**El joven rápidamente observo que no pisaba tierra alguna…era como si volara, su ira era indescriptible, quería saltar y golpear hasta el cansancio a ese tipo, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle…no podía moverse**_

_**-Hijo mío…no te enojes…alégrate…SOLO EN LA OSCURIDAD TUS DECEOS SE HARÁN REALIDAD…TU SABES LO QUE QUIERES**_

_**Rápidamente la silueta ensombrecida se apartó para dejar ver a cierto rubio apuñalado…Takeru estaba muerto**_

_**-NO…NO ESTO NO ERA LO QUE QUERIA…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

El castaño se despertó rápidamente, esa pesadilla había sido sumamente distinta y mucho mas lucida que las demás que había tenido, se encontraba asustado y nervioso…eso no podía pasar…no podía ser…entonces porque fue tan real…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí termina el capitulo, y realmente lo siento por la demora bastante larga pero ahora que tomé "prestada" la computadora de mi hermano podre escribir mas seguido (un favor que me debía), bien y hablando de anuncios les anuncio que pronto publicare otra historia sobre nuestra querida patria (para los mexicanos) véanla en Hetalia sección México en esta misma pagina muy pronto y bueno sin mas por el momento dejen cometarios o me pondré muy triste (tanto esfuerzo y humillación deben valer la pena) y bien <strong>_

_**Lora se…bueno ya se saben el resto…;)**_


	9. miedo a enamorarme

_**Hey, hey, hey, que tal todos, regreso con otro capitulo de este fic que al parecer me esta quedando muy bien, espero continuar así, bien y sin mas por el momento los dejo con el noveno capitulo… **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Su vista era completamente nebulosa…apenas podía distinguir los rostros de las personas en su alrededor, había una mujer llorando desesperadamente…lo sabía…podía escucharla…sentía mucho miedo, no sabía donde se encontraba…su cuerpo no le respondía…sin embargo podía sentir como sus ojos se humedecían hasta que finalmente sintió las pequeñas gotas rodar en sus mejillas, sentía un frio inaguantable en cada rincón de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba llorando pero no sabía porque aun no podía dejar de ver tan borrosamente, ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba pero había algo que en verdad podía asegurar…ALGO TERRIBLE HABÍA OCURRIDO…la voz quebrantada de la mujer se hacía presente…algo que le rompía el alma…<strong>_

_**-si…si señor…ella es…mi hija**_

La chica finalmente había despertado, aquella pesadilla fue tan lucida e impactante que apenas y podía creerlo, un pánico inaguantable la hacia temblar cual hoja, sus ojos en verdad estaban humedecidos…_**realmente había llorado**_...la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una joven peliroja en compañía de su pequeña amiga digimon

-jazmín, te encuentras bien…estas llorando –dijo Sora preocupada

-yo…yo…tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo –dijo Jazmín mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-no llores Jazmín…si lloras también llorare- dijo la pequeña Piyomon buscando consolarla

-no lo hagas, en verdad estoy bien –dijo Jazmín en tono mas alegre

-podrías contarnos tu pesadilla, eso siempre ayuda –dijo Sora

-es que…ya no la recuerdo muy bien, en verdad lo siento –dijo Jazmín

-no pasa nada, mejor baja a desayunar con nosotras, te sentirás mejor –dijo Sora sonriéndole

-además los padres de Sora salieron, es sábado y lo mejor es que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas –dijo Piyomon alegremente

-es verdad, podríamos ver una película, hacer palomitas, comer helado, ¿Qué dices? –dijo Sora entusiasmada

-suena bastante bien se los agradezco en verdad -dijo Jazmín mas calmada

Las chicas se organizaron muy bien para hacerle pasar a Jazmín un gran día, entre las tres limpiaron la casa, acomodaron bien el lugar lo único que hacía falta era rentar la película que verían

-podría ir yo a traerla –dijo Jazmín tímidamente

-pero Jazmín, tu no conoces el lugar ni donde ir a rentarla –dijo Sora preocupada

-pero…así me ubicaría mejor en la ciudad, no puedo estar siempre encerrada…si ofender –dijo Jazmín decidida

-pero…no lo se, esta bien puedes ir pero llevaras mi celular y llamras a la casa si es que te pierdes –dijo Sora maternalmente

-seguro y muchas gracias Sora –dijo Jazmín para finalmente salir de la casa junto con algo de dinero y el celular que le había prestado Sora

Jazmín estaba muy emocionado por salir a recorrer la ciudad, después de su primera semana de clases realmente sentía que necesitaba un descanso ya que ella no recordaba haber ido a la escuela antes…en realidad no recordaba casi nada salvó la infinita oscuridad en la que vivía antes de conocerlo a el…

-¡ALTO NIÑA, ESTO ES UN ASALTO!–dijo un hombre alto y fornido quien en un rápido movimiento le tapo la boca u la guio hacia uno de los callejones de la cuadra sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta

El hombre tenía la punta de su arma fija en el cráneo de Jazmín, esta última sentía un enorme miedo, en ese momento se arrepentía completamente haber salido sin conocer nada…pronto el silencio fue roto con la enfurecida voz del hombre…

-¡BIEN NIÑA, DAME TODO LO QUE TRAIGAS! – grito impaciente

Jazmín rápidamente saco de su bolsillo el poco dinero con el que se suponía rentaría la película, no quiso sacar el celular de Sora…no quería fallarle y que por culpa de su estupidez ella perdiera un bien material…su mora estab aun por encima de su vida.

-¡ESTO ES TODO! ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TIENES MAS –dijo el hombre con mas fiereza tirando los yenes al suelo

-en verdad señor…le juró que no tengo mas –dijo Jazmín al borde del llanto

-jajaja…bien porque yo creo que en verdad tienes muchas cosas…eres muy bonita –dijo el hombre mas tranquilo

-yo…señor…podría dejarme ir, como le dije no tengo nada –dijo Jazmín ingenuamente

Sin embargo el hombre solo esbozo una sonrisa maligna mientras tiraba a la joven al piso, Jazmín estaba aterrada...el hombre rápidamente sacó una navaja abriéndole la blusa

-jajaja...ahora nos divertiremos preciosa

El hombre sin el menor pudor y aprovechando el shock por el que pasaba la chica se inclino hacia ella abriéndole las piernas…sus intenciones eran mas que claras, sin embargo antes de poder lograr su cometido un hombre rápidamente lo paró golpeándole fuertemente haciendo que este huyera, La chica rápidamente salió de su trance al percatarse de que su agresor se había ido, su rescatista rápidamente le tendió la mano para que pudiese levantarse, la chica al estar completamente de pie finalmente se dio cuanta de quien la había salvado

-Takeru… -dijo ella susurrando débilmente el nombre de su salvador

-te encuentras bien, ese hombre te hizo algo –dijo Takeru preocupado por su estado

Jazmín intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían…pudo notar en las mejillas de Takeru un leve enrojecimiento, su blusa estaba rota y dejaba ver su sostén, Takeru en un acto caballeroso se quito la chaqueta cubriéndola a ella. Jazmín sentía que jamás podría dejar de ver esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, que le hacían sentir bien y tranquila, que la hacían sentir protegida, ambos jóvenes salieron del callejón para caminar hacía la casa de Sora sin embargo las calles y los acontecimientos les hacían perder el rumbo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se habían perdido, poco rato después la lluvia se había desatado y los terribles truenos hacían que Jazmín se apegara mas al cuerpo del rubio, cuya mente se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente decidió romper el silencio

-creo que…estamos perdidos –dijo finalmente Takeru

-o no…Sora va a matarme –dijo Jazmín entre sollozos

-no llores…todo va a estar bien, mi casa esta por aquí –dijo Takeru

-conoceré tu casa, esta bien –dijo Jazmín secándose las lagrimas por lo antes ocurrido

Takeru pudo reconocer su casa, creyó que lo más prudente seria llevar a la chica hasta allí hasta que parara la lluvia y explicarle a Sora lo ocurrido, al llegar finalmente abrió la puerta y guio a la chica hacia su sofa

-quédate aquí, le llamare a Sora –dijo Takeru

El rubio se dirigió hasta el teléfono, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que las líneas estaban fuera de servicio a causa de la lluvia, la electricidad se había ido lo que lo puso bastante nervioso

-Takeru…

El rubio escucho la voz de la joven del otro lado de la habitación hablándole

-¿Qué ocurre?

-esto me recuerda…a la oscuridad…desde que tengo memoria yo…siempre estaba en la oscuridad…con el tiempo me dejo de dar miedo pero cuando pude ver el sol volví a temerle…

-Jazmín…

-pero, cuando te conocí…vi una esperanza…un ángel que me ayudo a escapar

-Jazmín…yo…

-Takeru…la razón por la cual me llamaste la atención desde el primer momento que te vi fue por lo que me dijo _**el…**_

-¿Qué?

-al principio lo dudaba pero ahora me doy cuenta…_**uno de ustedes me va a quitar la vida**_

-no…NO, CLARO QUE NO…ESO JAMÁS JAZMÍN

-es la verdad…tuve un sueño…yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, pero siempre veo en tus ojos que quieres saberlo…realmente perdóname…ni siquiera yo conozco la respuesta…perdóname

-Jazmín…no tengo nada de que perdonarte

-pero…Hikari si tendrá que perdonarme

-pero porq…

Takeru no pudo terminar la frase…Jazmín de sorpresa le robo un beso en los labios, al principio Takeru no le correspondía sin embargo se dejo llevar por los labios de Jazmín profundizando el beso, Jazmín rodeo su nuca con sus brazos mientras que el rubio le rodeaba la cintura, pronto los 2 se quedaron sin aire, Takeru había perdido el control de sus actos

-Jazmín…porque hiciste eso…

-Hikari me tendrá que perdonar…yo sé que ella te ama…pero yo…luchare…luchare por ti Takeru

-Jazmín…es inútil, yo amo a Kari

-eso no fue lo que me respondió nuestro beso

-Jazmín, lo que pasó no significa nada

Jazmín de nuevo volvió a abrazarle y besarle, Takeru no quería corresponderle…pero lo hizo…un beso que profundo que al igual que el anterior los dejó sin aire

-yo sé que también sientes algo por mi…voy a luchar por estar contigo…te lo juro

Al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras la electricidad regreso y la lluvia finalmente cesó…Jazmín rápidamente se retiro no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada al rubio. Takeru sentía el estomago revuelto…el corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte…sentía miedo, _**miedo de enamorarse de ella**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien aquí se termina el capitulo…los sorprendí con un capitulo tan pronto cierto, lo que sucede es que después de pensar mucho supe que habría sido muy injusto para ustedes esperar tanto tiempo por solo un capitulo, hací que ahora que tuve tiempo me dedique a hacer este…sobre cuando actualizare la verdad no estoy segura, les aseguro que será en cuanto pueda, ya que como mi computadora no esta bien y uso la de mi hermano (por cierto gracias Carlos y lamento haberte dicho menso el otro día) los plazos van a variar además de que también estoy trabajando en otro fic como ya les menciones pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible para que todas las actualizaciones estén al corriente bien<strong>_

_**Lora se marcha…hasta la próxima…;) **_


	10. Lo que comienzo a sentir por ti

_**Hola que tal a todos, bien algunos ya sabrán lo ocurrido con mi hermanito y la situación tan fea por la que pasamos, ahora todo esta mejor y espero continuen así las cosas, gracias por el apoyo y se que no tengo perdon de dios por no haber actualizado en mucho timepo y espero no me asesinen, espero puedan entender mi situación y perdonarme y si quieren mas detalles les recominedo vallan a mi perfil para los que no estan enterados de todos esto.**_

* * *

><p>Un joven castaño caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Odaiba con el ceño fruncido, la calle estaba completamente desierta y el sol se ocultaba pero no era lo que le importaba…esas terribles pesadillas se hacían presentes noche tras noche y día tras día sus recuerdos, cada mañana tras esas pesadillas una desagradable sensación de nauseas un terrible sabor acre en la boca lo acompañaban sintiéndose total y completamente indispuesto para ir a la escuela sin embargo debía ir a entrenar para el torneo de futbol que ya se aproximaba y eso era lo mas importante que tenia. Sus orbes castaños se paseaban por el paisaje sin rumbo hasta que se posaron en una joven peliazul que de igual forma caminaba sin rumbo fijo, de inmediato pudo reconocerla…<p>

-Jazmín…

La susodicha simplemente volteo y lo miro fijamente, Davis pudo notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados y humedecidos, era claro que había llorado pero no entendía porque hasta que reconoció la chaqueta que llevaba puesta era de cierto rubio molesto, instintivamente la joven corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, fue un abrazo largo y correspondido mientras la joven aun seguía llorando en brazos del castaño mientras que este se sentía confundido y extraño en cuanto al abrazo, Daisuke rápidamente se zafo de los brazos de la peliazul y la sujeto de las muñecas mientras que enfrentaba sus afligidos ojos violeta

-que te hizo,¡ FUE TAKERU CIERTO! –dijo el joven mirándola de forma agresiva

La joven solo lo miraba de forma extraña, mientras enfocaba su mirada en el nuevamente

-¡ RESPONDEME! –volvió a repetir de forma de forma mas brusca

-me…me esta siguiendo, no quiere que este con Takeru –dijo la chica temblando

-¿De quien hablas? –dijo Daisuke mas clamado

Sin embargo la charla fue interrumpida un fuerte relámpago que hizo a la joven apegarse mas hacia su acompañante, Davis se sonrojo poderosamente mientras se propinaba una reprimenda mental por tal acción, la lluvia volvía a caer y ambos jóvenes no se despegaban…era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Jazmín rápidamente se despego del abrazo y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la desolada calle. Daisuke se quedó estático, no entendía lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos, porque sentía su rostro arder, porque sentía mariposas en el estomago, porque su corazón latía como loco.

Al día siguiente Kari esperaba como siempre esperaba T.K. en la entrada del instituto, no había señal de él o del resto de sus amigos y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Takeru dudaba si entrar al instituto o no, por un lado no quería toparse con Jazmín por lo ocurrido pero por otro no quería estar lejos de Kari o tener algún reporte por falta injustificada, finalmente decidió entrar y armarse de valor para enfrentar a Jazmín y comprender sus sentimientos por ella.

Davis se encontraba en el patio de futbol, había llegado desde temprano pensando que así podría olvidar su mas reciente sueño en el que Jazmín y el…no recordaba mas pero en verdad había despertado perturbado por aquello, si antes se sentía confundido por ella ahora en verdad lo estaba mucho mas, sentía ganas de verla y enfocar su mirada castaña con la de ella de ese violeta penetrante. Finalmente la vio, caminando despreocupadamente mientras miles de miradas masculinas se centraban en ella despertando una enorme rabia en el joven castaño.

La campana tocó y todo el alumnado se dirigía en masa hacia sus respectivas aulas, Kari tomó su respectivo lugar junto al de Jazmín con la cual aun sentía muy incomoda a su lado. La directora Kanpeki hizo su aparición en lugar del profeso Sugaku mientras se dirigía hacia los alumnos.

-Estudiantes…debido a un lamentable accidente del profesor Sugaku en su ausencia se presentara un maestro sustituto, denle la bienvenida a el maestro Hoshiyami -dijo la mujer mientras se apartaba hacia el extremo del salón dando entraba a un hombre alto de apariencia joven y atractiva que arrancaba suspiros de las jóvenes estudiantes en el aula a excepción de Hikari y Jazmín, en cambio ambas comenzaban Hikari comenzó a tener un terrible presentimiento mientras que Jazmín parecía castañear los dientes y titiritar de miedo ante la presencia del hombre.

Las clases empezaron con un aura inquietante, Hikari sentía un enorme presentimiento de peligro además de que notaba que el profesor se dirigía hacia Jazmín con una mirada lasciva y aterradora para una joven. Aquella pareció eterna pero finalmente concluyo, comparada aquella hora, las demás fueran bastante rápidas hasta llegar al receso, Hikari ya dispuesta a irse volteo la mirada hacia Jazmín que parecía no moverse y estar en shock.

-Jazmín, no saldrás al comedor –dijo Hikari preocupada por la joven

-yo…yo prefiero no salir por hoy –dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-tranquila, si es por el maestro Hoshiyami…no creo que tenga malas intenciones, si te sientes mal no me separase de ti -dijo la joven castaña tendiéndole una mano.

La joven peliazul mas tranquila le tomó la mano y se aferro a su brazo, la salir del salón llegó hacia el comedor donde para sorpresa de Kari, T.K se encontraba charlando con Cody, cuando Takeru se percato de la presencia de Hikari y Jazmín, nerviosamente levanto una de sus manos en señal de saludo. Jazmín al verlo rápidamente se apartó de Kari y corrió hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente del torso, Kari ardía de celos y coraje ante esa acción hasta tal punto de querer golpear a la joven y gritarle unas cuantas verdades. Por otro lado Takeru sentía su corazón latir a velocidades desconocidas ante el abrazo y rápidamente volvió a su mente la "sesión de besos "que tuvieron el otro día.

En otro extremo de la cafetería un castaño miraba con furia al ya mencionado rubio abrazado con la peliazul.

_**Que me esta ocurriendo…porque me importa tanto, no lo entiendo…**_

(EN OTRA PARTE)

Blackgatomon continuaba su búsqueda, el emblema brillaba más conforme se acercaba y caminaba hacia adelante, sabia que los demás digimons la seguían pero eso no la detendría. Finalmente termino en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una gran escuela, intentó entrar pero le fue imposible, decidió esconderse detrás de algunos contenedores de basura porque había algo de lo que en verdad estaba segura _**"La puerta se tiene que abrir tarde o temprano" **_ella siempre había sido buena esperando y ahora estaba tan cerca que nada la detendría.

(EN LA ESCUELA)

-¡NO, PORQUE A MI! –decía un joven castaño claro

-todos los demás puestos ya están ocupados y esto vale en 40% de la calificación, amenos que quiera reprobar yo le sugiero que se apresure -respondió una maestra

Cody salió con el ceño fruncido del aula, el proyecto inicial del año era hacer servicio a la comunidad y a él le tocó ayudar a una señora de mediana edad en Hikarigaoka todos los fines de semana, la señora correspondía al nombre de Aya Hanarashi, mujer soltera y por lo visto sin ningún familiar. Le molestaba tener que ir tan lejos y desperdiciar sus fines de semana en ello, ya no podría frecuentar a Yue tanto como quisiera por lo menos por lo que retaba del semestre.

Cody salió hecho una furia cuando encontró a Ken en el pasillo, Cody rápidamente cambio su semblante y lo saludo con un choque de palmas.

-Ken, que tal, porque has estado tan desaparecido –dijo Cody

-bueno yo, ya sabes como es el futbol y los fines de semana trabajo para comprar un auto y salir con Yolei -dijo Ken

-ahora yo también tendré que ir a ayudar a una señora en Hikarigaoka como proyecto –dijo Cody fastidiado

-quien sabe que nos deparen estas cosas –dijo Ken con cierto aura misterioso

-creí que estarías con Davis –dijo Cody en el mismo tono fastidioso

-últimamente a estado muy raro, es como si estuviera muy distante –dijo Ken preocupado

-no creo que este tan mal, ya sabes como es el –dijo Cody poniendo una mano en su hombro

-supongo que tienes razón –dijo Ken

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, ya sé que es mucho mas corto que los demás pero espero que vuelvan a alargar conforme a la historia, gracias a esas personas lindas que me han apoyado por la situación a la que mi familia y yo nos enfrentamos, bien eh tenido ya varios mensajes donde me preguntan si habrá lemmon en capítulos mas adelante y pues realmente soy principiante en eso aunque no descarto la posibilidad, si se puede ajustar a la historia prometo intentarlo (aunque quedé traumatizada y como pervertida ante todo mundo) bien eso es todo por hoy y ojala les haya gustado porque el siguiente llegara muy pronto. <strong>_


	11. Estoy enamorado

_**Gracias a todos en el alma por entender mi situación y esperarme, sinceramente les estoy muy agradecida y conmovida por el apoyo que me han brindado, desde el fondo de mi alma espero que dios se los pagué con bien para ustedes y todas sus familias. Bien ya sin mas demora aquí esta el siguiente cap…nos vemos abajo.**_

* * *

><p>El joven castaño caminaba por las calles de Hikarigaoka en busca del lugar señalado, por lo que había oído…la señora Hanarashi no era precisamente una "mujer normal", mientras preguntaba a algunas personas por ella todos le decían que era una mujer algo extraña que no salía de su casa salvo una vez cada año. Finalmente llegó hacia el punto señalado, era una vivienda bastante linda con un jardín bien cuidado, el interior se encontraba una casita de tejas rojas y paredes color mostaza con una pequeña puerta rectangular color blanco cuyas ventanas parecían vitrinas de varios colores y formas. Cody se dirigió hacia dicha puerta con un leve suspiro, busco el timbre por todas partes pero al no encontrarlo se digno a simplemente tocar la puerta de la forma antigua, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos 30 años de cabellos negros y ojos castaños.<p>

-Buenos días, soy Cody Hida, se encuentra la señora Aya Hanarashi -dijo Cody de forma cortés

-Esa soy yo, tú eres el jovencito que mandaron a ayudarme -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-así es, así que puede decirme en que la puedo ayudar –dijo Cody

-Bien puedes comenzar poniendo abono a mis plantas y luego puedes regar mis flores -dijo para finalmente señalar un rincón donde se encontraba una enorme costal de abono y una regadera de jardinería

Cody simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras veía la puerta cerrarse ante sus ojos, para después dirigirse hacia el lugar señalado y comenzar su trabajo.

_**Esto en verdad será pesado…**_

* * *

><p>Blackgatomon se encontraba caminando intranquilamente en círculos en un de los callejones de Odaiba, cuando creía estar cerca jamás puedo hallar lo que buscaba "<em><strong>quizás no lo halle por tantos humanos que salieron de ese lugar…"<strong>_ pensaba mientras veía de reojo el emblema entre sus garras…no había comenzado a brillar y en realidad tenia un efecto sombrío…como si algo malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

En unos arbustos cercanos al lugar, varios pares de ojos se centraban en la criatura felina…los ojos se abrieron cual platos al centrarse en el pequeño emblema que sostenía dicha criatura cuyos ojos ambarinos le miraban fijamente.

-tiene…un emblema –dijo Patamon

-seguramente lo robó –dijo Veemon

-o posiblemente sea…como nosotros -dijo Wordmon

-Gatomon…en verdad existe otro emblema –dijo Patamon

Gatomon pareció no reaccionar a la pregunta, sus ojos seguían puestos en quien al parecer era su gemela, de forma inconsciente la pegunta llegó a sus oídos y de igual forma contestó

-el emblema de los milagros, un emblema perdido –dijo sin despegar los ojos de Blackgatomon que a su vez no despegaba su mirada de dicho emblema

-Eso significa que hay otro elegido

* * *

><p>Takeru decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el parque, sentía que debía pensar y reflexionar sobre todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido últimamente y en su casa realmente no encontraba dicha paz… pensó en ir a visitar a su hermano, pero al final descarto la opción porque sabia que le preguntaría miles de cosas sin sentido sobre ambas chicas…pero el nada mas amaba a Kari, de eso estaba al cien porciento seguro a si como de que lo de Jazmín solo fue un error y si sentía un cariño especial por ella eso no se acercaba al amor. Otra cosa que también le preocupaba era el comportamiento de Davis hacia él, si de por si era distante antes ahora lo era mucho mas chocante e inestable, antes cruzaban al menos una que otra palabra de cortesía y ahora solo la mirada enfada del castaño hacia el rubio, cosa que él no lograba explicarse ya que según el había dejado de fijarse en Kari hace mucho tiempo. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse nuevamente…de nuevo comenzaría a llover y no era que el tuviera algo contra la lluvia o inclusive a mojarse sino que inevitablemente le llegaba a la mente aquella tarde nublada donde Jazmín y el tuvieron su primer y segundo beso, de solo pensarlo su corazón latía como loco…en realidad había sido su primer beso, nunca había besado a otra chica y realmente esperaba que su primer beso hubiese sido con Hikari pero el destino puso a Jazmín en su camino y en verdad le remueve muchos sentimientos debatiéndose de lo que realmente siente. La lluvia comenzaba a caer, las personas presentes corrían hacia establecimientos y lugares techados para refugiarse de la lluvia sin embargo a Takeru pareció no importarle aquello, su mente estaba perdida en la nada inminente, su mirada de posó en una pareja de enamorados: el joven se quitó su chaqueta y la puso en los hombros de la joven quien le dedico una linda sonrisa, ambos jóvenes se abrazaron con ternura intentando encontrar calor en el otro hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se posaron en los de su contrario creando un tierno y romántico beso digno de alguna película de romance. Takeru no pudo evitar imaginarse a si mismo en esa situación, pero de algo si estaba seguro<p>

_**Estoy enamorado**_

Se dijo para si mismo, no tenia la certeza de quien pero sabia que lo estaba, al percatarse finamente de la lluvia decidió regresar a su casa además de que comenzaba a anochecer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Dime por que lo amas a el…él no te quiere como yo –decía un joven en tono suplicante<strong>_

_**-yo..no…yo creí amarlo pero a quien amo es…a ti –contesto una joven peliazul**_

_**El joven acaricio a la chica en su mejilla para acercarla mas hacia su rostro, cuando sus delicados labios finalmente se habían rozado, todo su entorno se oscurecía dándole pasó a carcajadas sádicas de ningún punto en especifico, el mal que creyó alguna vez muerto se levantaba con la presencia de un ser maligno…Myotismon estaba de regreso, se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia la pareja mientras su entorno se estremecía mas y mas para acercarse a la joven de ojos violeta y de forma violenta y posesiva cargarla al estilo nupcial susurrando de forma que el joven también pudiese escuchar**_

_**-Tú eres…mía y solo mía –decía Myotismon mientras acercaba sus afilados colmillos al delicado cuello de la joven para enterrarlos con maestría creando grandes hemorragias en su cuello dando pasó a mucha sangre a su alrededor, de pronto comenzaron a aparecer los cuerpos de sus amigos todos sin vida, podía reconocerlos a todos muy bien mientras su ojos comenzaban a humedecerse hasta fijarse en uno que no reconocía bien, el cuerpo de una mujer joven cuya cabeza había sido degollada…esa escena la espanto y removió en ella varios sentimientos**_

_**-ma…mamá**_

Jazmín despertó de ese terrible sueño…pesadilla mejor dicho, como era posible soñar con algo tan espantoso, la joven se quedó callada ahogando un sonoro gemido de llanto sin embargo las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos como cataratas sin control…que había sido ese sueño, por un momento se sintió en la inmensidad de la oscuridad rodearla y su cuerpo comenzaba a titiritar pero no precisamente de frio sino de miedo, pensó en ir con Sora para que esta la ayudara pero luego de pensarlo descarto la idea, para ese momento debía ser medianoche pero le daba miedo volver a dormirse, quería hacerlo pero no podía…no quería encontrar de nuevo aquel rostro que la llenaba de terror.

Salió de la cama con nada mas que un el camisón que Sora le había regalado para dormir y unas sandalias. Quería salir hacia cualquier lugar de la calle, se sentía encerrada y asfixiada ante esa situación, al estar finalmente fuera de la casa de Sora se topó con la lluvia que se había vuelto mas fuerte desde aquella tarde en la que empezó…corrió a refugiarse a un árbol mientras apretaba sus manos en su cabeza intentando borrar las imágenes de su anterior pesadilla.

Un joven caminaba por esas calles desiertas y humedecidas por la tormenta, llevaba una sudadera con capucha que cubría su cabeza, no tardo en notar a la joven de camisón abrazada al árbol, de inmediato corrió hacia ella

-Jazmín, este bien –dijo el joven mostrándose en verdad preocupado

La mencionada levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la castaña del joven, ella no recordaba su nombre

-tu…quien eres –dijo titiritando

-acaso no me recuerdas, soy Daisuke –dijo el castaño algo ofendido aunque recordando que jamás se había presentado formalmente con ella

La joven hizo caso omiso de aquellos y se abrazó de él, mientras que el joven de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces también se aferro a ella de manera protectora, de pronto la lluvia se hacia mas y mas fuerte haciendo que ambos se acercaran mas…idéntica a aquella noche…idéntica a aquella noche donde se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien hasta aquí el cap de esta semana y espero que haya mas comentarios, por cierto como les había comentado en el capitulo anterior, me han preguntado si pienso hacer lemmon en este fic, haci que publique la pregunta en mi perfil y les agradecería mucho si responden y votan si quieren lemmon o no en One Spark Of Life (además la parte difícil la tendría que hacer yo) no les tomara mucho tiempo votar <strong>__**si **__**o **__**no**__** haci que no pierdan tiempo y vallan a mi perfil para votar porque allí esta la encuesta "la decisión es suya" y bueno espero haya comentarios porque si no en verdad llorare T-T y sin mas por el momento me despido…chao y hasta la otra semana **_


End file.
